Super Password
This is chronicling the Super Password era. Game format In the main game, contestants & celebrities solved puzzles with five clues each. They earned a chance to solve the puzzle by playing Password, and the passwords were the clues to the puzzles. Starting in 1986, the famous phrase "The password is..." was reinstated (it was lifted at the start of the All-Stars version). It also revived the "last chance to guess" rule whenever a guesser gave a form of the word. A password was given to the clue givers, and they each had a two chances to get their partners to say the word. Each time the guesser said the password, the password became a clue and it appeared on a puzzle board; plus the guesser had a chance to solve the puzzle. If the password was given away by the clue giver, the right to solve the puzzle automatically went to the opposing guesser. Failure to solve the puzzle meant that another password/clue was played. If the guesser failed to solve the puzzle after five clues, the clue giver was given a chance to solve the puzzle. If he/she failed, the opposing team had a chance to solve it. If the puzzle If the puzzle was missed entirely, another puzzle was played for the same amount. The first team to solve the puzzle won money. Each puzzle was worth $100 more than the previous, starting with $100, and ending with $400. After the second puzzle (the $200 puzzle) the team that solved that puzzle won the right to play the CA$HWORD game. This was where the celebrity gave up to three clues, trying to get the contestant to say the CA$HWORD. Correctly guessing the CA$HWORD won a cash jackpot which started at $1,000 and grew by that amount until won, with the highest being $12,000. If the celebrity gives an illegal clue, CA$HWORD automatically ends. The contestants then switched celebrity partners. The first team to reach $500 or more won the game. The Super Password End Game In the End Game in Super Password, the winning contestant was shown 10 letters which were all initials to 10 passwords and in alphabetical order. The celebrity's job was to give a series of one word clues to the contestant, and if the contestant guessed the word, he/she won $100 and advanced to the next word beginning with the next letter. If the contestant can't guess the word, the celebrity can pass that word and may return to it with time left. Getting all ten words in 60 seconds or less won the jackpot which started at $5,000 and grew by that amount every time it was not won, and illegal clues forfeited the chance at the jackpot. There was no max jackpot in this version, the highest of which was $55,000 (won twice; however, the latter winner did not receive his winnings after it was discovered he was wanted for insurance fraud); also won on three occasions was $50,000, the second highest jackpot. In all instances, the words were seen on a small TV monitor located near the contestant's head but was only visible to the celebrity. Winning players stayed on the show till they won five games in a row. Personnel *Host: Bert Convy *Announcer:Rich Jefferies, Gene Wood *Executive Producers: Chester Feldman, Howard Felsher, Robert Sherman *Producers: Diane Janaver, Joe Neustein *Director: George Choderker *Set Designer: Jack Hart *Music: Score Productions Trivia At one time, a con artist named Kerry Ketchum appeared on the show under an alias (Patrick Quinn). He won $55,000 from the End Game during his appearance. He was disqualified when an Alaskan viewer recognized him and he was consequently arrested. Merchandise Computer Games Gametek (1988) A version of Super Password was released for the DOS, Apple II and Commodore 64 in 1988. 43948-00021.jpg 43948-00021B.jpg 43948-00022.jpg 43948-00022B.jpg Handheld Game Tiger Electronics (2000) A electronic handheld version of Super Password was released. (NOTE: when starting the game, it plays a snippet of the original 1961-67 theme song instead of the 1984-89 theme song.) $T2eC16N,!w0E9szN(m,jBRKjZ!hLqw~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqR,!hwFEFK3srv5BRKj,4JL)!~~60_57.JPG Online Game GSN/Game Show Network An online interactive version of Super Password where you were to aloud to play along with the show through their website was released by them at one time. I46_C.jpg 185px-Super-password.jpg.w300h225.jpg 185px-I46_D.jpg Unreleased Games Gametek (1980s) Gametek was going to release two ports of Super Password (in both its "Regular" and "Talking" editions) for the NES (Nintendo Entertainment System) in the 80s. However, both version were later scrapped. 128px-Suppass4.jpg suppass3.jpg suppass1.jpg suppass2.jpg Photos Press SP1.jpg SP3.jpg SP5.jpg SP6.jpg bertpwpromo.jpg SP2.png SP7.jpg SP8.jpg SP9.jpg SP10.jpg SP11.png SP12.jpg Screencaps Spbert.jpg Sppuzzle1.jpg spword.jpg Spcword.jpg spcword2.jpg Spboard.jpg sptommy.jpg spswtich.jpg sp500.jpg sp_puzzle_2.jpg spalphabetics1.jpg spalphabetics2.jpg Spalphabetics2.jpg Funny Moments sprip1.jpg sprip3.jpg spgene1.jpg spgene2.jpg Logos Super_password.jpg Super Password Bumper Logo.png Ads NBC_Game_Show_Print_Ad.jpg SP13.jpeg Real & Fake Ticket Plugs Super Password Real Contestant Plug.png Untitled.png Tickets SP4.png Episode Status This series exists in its entirety, and is currently aired on GSN. Video See Also Password (1961) Password (1971) Password Plus Million Dollar Password Links Super Password @ Jay Anton Super Password @ Bert Convy.net (via Internet Archive) A Blog about Super Password @ Best of the 80s Category:Password Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:NBC Daytime Category:1984 Premiere Category:1989 Ending